Sick
by Kay desu
Summary: Halilintar.Seorang perawat yang bekerja di ruang kesehatan sebuah Sekolah Menengah Atas.Yang ketenangannya terusik oleh seorang siswa bernama Taufan. Warning :awas mata min,hati hati sesak nafas dan kejang berkelanjutan,segera ke dokter jika mengalami gejala gejala Fujo kambuh/plakk. Pair :my sweetie Halitau/slappp.


**Halilintar.Seorang pekerja sampingan yang bekerja di ruang kesehatan sebuah Sekolah Menengah Atas.Yang ketenangannya terusik oleh seorang siswa bernama Taufan.**

**Disclaimer :Boboiboy milik Animonsta.**

**Warning :yang penting warning!/dibuang ke empang.**

**Pair :Always always Halitau/ditabok.**

**oOo**

Awalnya Halilintar menyukai pekerjaan barunya ini.Banyak waktu luang yang membuat ia bisa menyelesaikan dua pekerjaan dalam satu waktu.Bagaimana bisa begitu? Lihat saja ruang kesehatan yang kosong ini.Hanya ada dirinya dan beberapa perabot lain di dalam ruangan itu.

Ia bisa dengan mudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang lain di laptop nya.Sampai seorang siswa pindahan bernama Taufan mengusik ketenangannya di ruangan berbentuk kubus itu.

**BRAK!**

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbanting membuat Hali terkejut bukan main.

Pemuda berumur 22 tahun itu menatap tajam sosok yang masih berada di ambang pintu tersebut.

"Mau apa lagi? Taufan?"

Taufan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Seperti biasa,Hali dingin sekali hari ini."

"Sudah Ku bilang berapa kali sih? Panggil aku kakak! Aku ini lebih tua dari mu tau!"

Taufan terkekeh pelan.

"Kan umur kita tidak berbeda jauh.Hanya empat tahun."

Setelah itu ia mengangkat tinggi tinggi bungkusan plastik di tangannya.

"Lebih penting dari itu! Menu kita siang ini!--"

"Aku sudah makan.Pergi sana."

Hali kembali fokus pada laptop nya. Ia mengibaskan tangannya dengan maksud mengusir Taufan.

"Bohong!"

Taufan menyeru tak percaya.Padahal ia sudah sudah payah membuat bekal untuk penunggu ruang kesehatan tersebut.

"Padahal aku sudah membuatkan bekal untukmu.."

Sahut Taufan pelan.Ia duduk di salah satu kasur dalam ruang kesehatan.Taufan makan dalam diam membuat Hali menghembuskan nafas lelah.Ia bangkit dan mulai mendekati pemuda bermata shappire itu.Dirinya Tau betul bahwa sekarang Taufan sedang marah.

"Kau masak apa sih? Paling juga ibumu yang memasaknya kan?"

Hali membuka bekal yang tak tersentuh dan melirik Taufan sebentar.Tak adanya sahutan dari Taufan membuat Hali menautkan alisnya.

"Hoi,Taufan."

"Ah? Eh? Y-ya? Kenapa?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya,kenapa kau malah bengong? Dan apa apaan itu? Habiskan sayurannya!"

"Ehh?! Aku tak suka sayur!"

Taufan dengan cepat menutup tempat bekalnya.

"Hah..terserah Kau saja.Dan ku akui bekal ini sepertinya enak."

Mata Taufan berbinar senang.

"Yap! Itu enak sekali! Hali harus mencobanya!"

"Panggil aku kakak!"

Senyum Taufan bertambah lebar saat Hali duduk di Sampingnya dan mulai memakan bekal buatannya.

"Bagaimana?! Enak?!"

Hali memutar bola matanya.Lelah dengan sahutan Taufan yang hiperaktif.Tapi ia akui bekal ini cukup memanjakan lidah. Padahal hanya nasi goreng dan beberapa potong sayuran.

"Yah..Cukup enak.Siapa yang membuatnya? Ibumu? Atau kakak perempuanmu?"

Hali bertanya sambil memainkan ponselnya yang penuh dengan notifikasi. Tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah Taufan.

"A-aku sendiri yang membuatnya kok..!"

Taufan memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ke luar jendela.Langit terlihat mendung pertanda akan hujan.Ia beranjak dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu.

"Hey! Bagaimana dengan tempat bekalmu ini bodoh--"

"Kembalikan saja nanti."

Dan pintu ruang kesehatan tertutup pelan.Hali menatap aneh ke arah pintu tempat Taufan menghilang tadi._'Ada apa dengan bocah itu?'_ Batinnya sembari membereskan tempat bekal milik Taufan dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

**oOo **

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sedari tadi,tapi Halilintar masih betah berada di ruangan itu.Sampai akhirnya ia membereskan barangnya dan bangkit.Berniat untuk pulang menggunakan payung di hari hujan ini.Tangannya menenteng plastik yang berisi tempat bekal kosong milik Taufan.Saat pulang tadi Hali sudah mencari Taufan ke seluruh penjuru sekolah,tapi pemuda hiperaktif itu tak kunjung muncul.

"Ck! Kenapa dingin sekali sih?"

Hali merapatkan jaketnya.Hujan ini membuatnya sedikit menggigil.

_"Hujan..."_

Langkah Hali terhenti.Terlihat Taufan berdiri menyandar pada pilar.Menatap ke atas langit yang meneteskan banyak air.Membuat Hali hanya bisa melihat sebagian wajah Taufan.Iris ruby milik Halilintar itu menyipit.Taufan terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Taufan."

Tubuh mungil itu tersentak.Tanpa menoleh atau menyahut Taufan nekat menerobos hujan.Meninggalkan Hali yang kini membatu.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?!"

Hali rasanya ingin berteriak.Ia sedikit kesal dengan Taufan yang seenaknya pergi tanpa menyahut panggilannya. Memang dia salah apa?! Tanpa peduli dengan tingkah Taufan yang kelewat aneh,Hali membuka payungnya dan mulai berjalan.

**oOo**

Lagi.Hali mendelik.Sudah tiga hari ini Taufan tak mengganggunya di ruang kesehatan.Di lingkungan sekolah pun Taufan tidak terlihat._'Kemana bocah itu?'_ batin Hali cemas.Ia ingat wajah pucat Taufan dan kenekatannya menerobos hujan hari itu.

"Taufan sakit.Dia sudah absen dua hari yang lalu."

Hali hanya mengangguk paham saat salah seorang teman sekelas Taufan menjawab pertanyaannya perihal kemana hilangnya Taufan tiga hari ini.

"Bagaimana kabarnya? apa orang tuanya sudah membawanya ke dokter?"

**oOo**

Sungguh.Jika Hali bisa memutar balik waktu,Ia akan kembali ke tiga hari yang lalu dan memakan bekal buatan Taufan tanpa berkomentar.

_"Orang tua Taufan..sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan satu tahun yang lalu.Ia tinggal sendiri ka__rena kakaknya bekerja di luar kota." _

Kalimat itu membuat Hali mengutuk ketidak pekaannya.Bagaimana bisa Ia tak menyadari hal itu?! pantas saja Taufan langsung pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hali benar benar merasa bodoh sekarang.Kakinya berhenti melangkah saat tiba di depan sebuah rumah sederhana berlantai dua.Suasana sepi melingkupi pekarangan rumah itu.

Dengan tak sabarnya Hali menekan bel berkali kali.Lama ia menunggu namun pintu tak kunjung terbuka.Baru saja Hali berniat memanjat pohon dan melompat masuk lewat jendela tiba tiba terdengar suara.

**CEKLEK..**

Pintu terbuka.Menunjukkan sosok mungil terbalut selimut tebal.Tubuh itu menggigil tak karuan.Nafasnya sedikit tersengal.

"Sia..pa..?"

"Ini aku.Bagaimana demam mu? Apa sudah--Taufan?!"

Tubuh Taufan ambruk dan menubruk Hali yang ada di depannya.

"Hah..Hah..Kakak.."

Hali mengangkat tubuh Taufan ala bridalstyle dan membawanya masuk. Di atas Ranjang dalam sebuah ruangan yang Hali yakini sebagai kamar Taufan,Hali mengecek suhu tubuh pemuda itu.Suhu yang diatas rata rata membuat Hali terbelalak.

"40 derajat Celcius?!"

Taufan menggigil hebat.Air matanya mulai tumpah.Isakan terdengar samar.

"Hiks..! Pusing..Kakak.."

Dengan sigap Hali menempelkan kompres punurun panas di dahi Taufan sebagai pertolongan pertama.

"Ayo makan,setelah itu minum obat!"

Taufan mengangguk pasrah.Ia membuka mulutnya kecil dan menelan tiap sendok bubur yang Hali suapkan.Untungnya Hali datang dengan berbagai persiapan. Contohnya ini.

"Pintar.Sekarang minum obatnya."

Taufan menatap obat dalam sendok kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak..mau.."

Hali mendecak kesal.Saat sakit pun Taufan masih keras kepala.

"Kau harus meminumnya Taufan.Ayo cepat!"

Lagi.Taufan menggeleng dan semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam timbunan selimut.

"Taufan!"

Hali menggenggam pergelangan tangan Taufan yang kini memejamkan matanya.

"Ck!"

Dengan segera Hali memasukkan obat itu kedalam mulutnya kemudian menarik kepala Taufan.

CHU!

Tanpa aba aba Hali menempelkan bibir nya dan meminumkan obat itu.

"Mmph--hngg..--hnghhhh!"

Taufan mencengkeram selimut yang membungkus dirinya.Rasa pahit obat mulai menjalar dalam mulutnya.

"Mmhh..! Halihh--ungh..!"

Setelah yakin Taufan meminum semua cairan obatnya,Hali menjauhkan bibirnya.Nafas Taufan yang tadinya terengah engah kini mulai tenang dan berganti dengan suara dengkuran.Hali mengusap bibirnya dan bergumam _'manis..'_ lalu bangkit,berniat untuk pergi.

"Jangan..pergi.."

Hali menoleh saat Taufan mengigau. Wajahnya tampak takut dan tubuhnya bergerak tak nyaman.

"Aku disini Taufan.Tidurlah."

Tak berapa lama,Taufan berhenti mengigau dan tidur dengan pulas membuat Hali tersenyum dan ikut membaringkan tubuh disamping Taufan.Merawat seorang Taufan bisa sangat melelahkan baginya.Energinya terkuras habis dan akhirnya ikut tertidur sambil mendekap tubuh mungil Taufan.

**oOo**

Taufan membatu.Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Hali bisa ada di kamarnya dan tidur di Sebelahnya?

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

Taufan mengedipkan mata berkali kali dan mencubit pipinya.Membuat sosok di sampingnya terganggu dan akhirnya membuka mata.

"Ah? Kau sudah bangun."

"A-apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kakak bisa ada disini?"

Hali menatap Taufan tak percaya. Semudah itukah Taufan melupakan usaha Hali merawat dirinya?

"Kau tidak ingat?"

"E-eh?! Ingat?! Memang ada apa?!"

Hali menyeringai.Tiba tiba otaknya menghasilkan ide jahil.Ia menarik tubuh Taufan ke dalam dekapannya dan mengusap surai hitam itu, kemudian berbisik kecil di telinga Taufan.

"Kau tidak ingat? Padahal kau mendesah keras sekali semalam~"

Wajah Taufan memucat.

"A-apa?!?!?!"

Dan Hali rasa ia harus memeriksakan telinganya ke dokter THT setelah ini.

**oOo**

**#wayoloh Upan kau mikir apa?/plak.**

**Gimana gimana?! Apakah udah bagus Halitau nya?!/digaplok.**

**Kalo di dunia asli mah 40 derajat udah dibawa ke rumah sakit kali ya? wqwqwq.**

**Semoga pada suka ya~**

**Jaa~**


End file.
